


flutter

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FTL, In Public, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, war council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Captain Swan set in an AU where Emma and Hook travel back in time and are part of the War Council. (aka, public cunnilingus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flutter

War Council  _always_  proved to be an interesting experience for Emma. Without a doubt, someone always mentioned Snow White’s pregnancy – her birth, which for everyone around her hadn’t happened yet. She and Killian were simply two subjects, interested in protecting the kingdom from the Wicked Witch –  _not_  the Evil Queen. Killian was always sat beside her, ready to discuss a plan of action, however today he was nowhere to be found.

The meeting began and it was  _then_  that Emma realized where the pirate was hidden. She masked her sharp inhale behind her hand, acting as though she stifled a sneeze. Only  _he_  would have the audacity to do something like this in such a public place.

Despite what she might say to him later about  _this_ , she shifted to the edge of her seat, her legs falling open to grant him access. He’d be so smug, chiding her for how willingly she’d spread her thighs for him, how slick she was already, anticipating the end result.

It took every ounce of willpower she had to keep from bucking against his mouth as his tongue thrust between her folds. She kept her mouth clamped shut, acting as though she was intently focused on the conversation going on between either ends of the table, when all she heard was the steady thump of her pulse pounding in her ears.

One, two,  _three_  deliciously calloused fingers pressed into her with little warning. They were curved just right, hitting that sweet spot that he loved to torture her with. She fought to hold back the cry rising up in her throat. Her body went taut, her inner walls fluttering around his fingers, her release washing over her, leaving her breathless and flushed and…

She was going to  _kill_  him for this.

The table was staring at her as she bowed her head forward, leaning against her folded arms. “I don’t feel well.” Emma explained, her voice strained. It was the only excuse she had for why she was bright red and trembling. 


End file.
